As radio communication becomes more widely accepted it will be desirable to provide various types of radio communication services to meet consumer demand. For example, support for facsimile, e-mail, video, Internet access, etc., via radio communication systems are envisioned. Moreover it is expected that users may wish to access different types of services at the same time. For example, a videoconference between two users would involve both speech and video support. Some of these different services will require relatively high data-rates compared with speech service that has been conventionally supplied by radio communication systems, while other services will require variable data-rate service. Thus, it is anticipated that future radio communication systems will need to be able to support high data-rate communications as well as variable data-rate communications. Currently 3G wireless systems support such a variety of applications that need different Quality of Service (QoS). The Direct Sequence Code Division Multiple Access (D)S-CDMA) based 3G system has greater flexibility in offering variable data-rates (up to 2 Mbps), which is particularly important for multimedia and Internet services. Different coding and interleaving schemes are employed in a physical layer to meet the required QoS. Because of different coding and interleaving schemes, 3G systems are generally very complex and hence need significant processing power. Interleaving is a system of error control coding whereby adjacent bits are transmitted in different hops and also comprise a forward error correction coding arrangement.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for reducing complexity in coding and interleaving schemes in the physical layer and for reducing processing power requirements without degradation in performance in 3G wireless systems.